


Broken Down

by SoulMatesOTP



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Friendship, Honesty, Truth, broken down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulMatesOTP/pseuds/SoulMatesOTP
Summary: Sylvie Brett finds herself stranded with her car broken down. She calls Severide to come to help her, and it's only then that they both confess certain feelings to each other that they have been bottling up for a while. (FYI: This is strictly friendship related fic!)
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Kelly Severide
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Broken Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!!  
> I know I haven't been active lately, mainly due to having practically no motivation and inspiration during covid. But now that Fire is back and so are my babies, I feel like a motivation spark has happened! 
> 
> I will be posting some Brettsey fics once I've written some up, but for now, there are a few fics that I have previously written (not Brettsey related) that I forgot I had and really love too much to not post. These fics probably won't have that many reads for likes or whatever because its more of a Brotp than an OTP based fic, but that's fine with me. 
> 
> I really love this fic, it's a conversation between Brett and Severide that I have always wanted to see, but I just know the show won't give it to me. So I decided to write a fic of it myself.  
> This fic was written during the beginning of season 7 and I edited it a bit to include Foster mentions and to make it up to date with current events and changes in House 51. 
> 
> I hope you like it as much as I do. I really want to see more Severide and Brett Brotp moments on the show...
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! And let me know what you think!

Sylvie was on her way home from Molly’s when she felt her car jolt suddenly. Confusion filled her as she slowed her car and parked at the side of the road. Brett cautiously stepped out of the car and check it. One of the back tires were blown and some smoke was coming up from the hood of the car. 

Letting out a frustrated huff, she took out her phone and was about to dial for AAA. She then stopped herself. She works in a firehouse with reliable firemen who would get to her a hell of a lot quicker than the tow company would, plus it would be cheaper. Thinking about who to call, she went straight for Matt until she remembered how much he was drinking tonight at Molly’s. Sylvie shook her head, she’ll have to call someone else.

Scrolling through her phone, she chose the next contact on her list. Putting the phone to her ear, she waited for them to pick up.

“Hey, it’s me. Look, sorry to disturb you on a Friday night but my car is blown and with the charge the tow company would pin on me, I thought it would be best to ring you.”

“Aw, you chose me over Casey?” the voice spoke through the phone, in a somewhat teasing manner.

“Well, he was the first person I would have called, until I remembered how much he was drinking tonight. So that left you.” A laugh echoed through the phone, “Look, if you can’t make it then just tell me so I can quickly call somebody else, it’s freezing, I’m tired and want to go home.”

“Okay, okay, I’m coming. Text me your location, I won’t be long.

“Thanks, Severide.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kelly replied before hanging up his phone.

Not 10 minutes later, a small, sleek black car pulled up just before Brett’s, she instantly knew it was Kelly’s car.

“Thanks again, Sev.” Brett said as her now red nose sniffled, and her thin jacket was pulled tighter around her. 

“You can stay in my car until I fix yours. Heaters on.” Kelly said, laughing at her appearance whilst tossing her his keys. Brett did not hesitate to make a beeline to his car. 

As Kelly was surveying the car, taking in the damage, he didn’t miss the relieved sigh from inside his car from Brett, she must have turned the heating up. With another amused laugh, Severide started to get to work, fixing the damage.

About 20 minutes later, Severide jumped into his car, rubbing his hands in an attempt to warm himself up.

“Wow it’s cold.”

Sylvie replied with a tired ‘mhmm’.

“I fixed what I could but the engine and hood need further work, I haven’t got the correct tools I need to do it myself. I called somebody who owes me and he’ll be on his way, he’s just finishing off a car at his garage.”

“That’s fine.” Sylvie mumbled.

“You good?” Severide asked, looking over to the blonde girl.

“Long day.”

Severide decided to leave the conversation there. 

Brett and Severide have known each other for 6 years now. Their friendship has been weird to say the least. Brett came to the firehouse after Shay died and he obviously was not yet fully healed from losing his best friend. He acted out of character and especially was not himself around Brett. He knew he freaked her out a bit with comparing her to Shay, with inviting her to Vegas and then coming back being a completely different person. Sylvie remained the same though. She didn’t really change, at least not in his eyes, not entirely. She’d developed more of a backbone and fierceness than what she had to begin with but apart from that she was still the same. The same kind, compassionate, innocent, pure Sylvie that could do no wrong and knew when to not overstep and stay in her lane when it came to firehouse drama. She was a breath of fresh air at 51, someone the house had always needed.

Severide had to admit it to himself. He hadn’t had the closest friendship with Brett but she was always there. Out of every female at the firehouse, he had no drama with her. Shay was his best friend and he had hit on her the first moment they had met. They also nearly had a kid together which feels like a lifetime ago now. Then there was Dawson. She and him were Shay’s best friends. They had each other’s back for the sake of Shay, and then he had come to rely on her when it came to his addiction and then many other things. He and Dawson had some ups and downs and their fair share of drama, especially when it came to Shay and Casey. Next was Chile. Chile was a character alright. She wasn’t so bad at the start but when she began drinking and wreaking havoc in the house, he had tried to help her, set her straight. He eventually took her to an AA meeting for addicts. Then there was Anna who came out of the blue for him and touched a part of him he didn’t know he had. He loved Anna, he did. But maybe because they saw each other as a lifeline or a chance to prove themselves somehow. Stella was always there for him, even at the very beginning. She was one of his best friends which then developed into something more, something in which he was scared of ever happening. Commitment. He never wanted to be in a long-committed relationship, until Stella. She didn’t change him, she brought the real him out. She showed him what real, true love was and now he knows what it is, he never wants to let it or her go. Ever.

Out of all of these women in his life; friendships and relationships, the one woman who had never hurt him or challenged him in any way was Sylvie Brett. She was always there and someone everyone can rely on. She is honest, funny and bright. She is an incredible PIC but also a special friend too. A friend in which he had been taking for granted all this time. And just like that, now that they are both alone, there are some things that Kelly Serveride needs to take off his chest and mind.

“I never apologised to you.” Severide spoke out suddenly, breaking the silence that was settled for about 10 minutes.

“Apologise? For what?” Brett looked over with her blue eyes, confused.

“How I acted with you when you first came to the firehouse.” He admitted.

“Severide, no. You never have to apologise. Not to me. You were grieving over Shay. We all behave and react different when we lose someone we love.” Brett warmly replied.

“I know. But I also know that I freaked you out, comparing you to her.”

“Kelly. Stop. Let’s just say it’s water under the bridge. Deal?” Brett extended her little pale pinky finger out as Severide laughed and wrapped his pinky with hers in agreement.

“I never asked. How have you been doing lately?” Kelly questioned.

“Fine.” Sylvie answered but was met with Kelly’s raised eyebrow.

“I don’t know. After Dawson and Foster left, I felt like there was something wrong with me.” Brett confessed.

“How so?”

“Every partner I’ve had on ambo has left me in some way. Mill’s never truly wanted to be on ambo, he was meant to be on squad, but it still hurt when he left me. Then there was Chile, who was just a complicated rollercoaster. Jimmy who lost his brother and then acted so recklessly he nearly burnt himself to death. Dawson, who honestly, was meant to do something bigger than being a paramedic on ambo with me. And Foster, like Dawson and Mills, wasn’t truly destined for ambo. But all of them, they all meant something to me, stayed long enough for me to get attached, only for them to disappear one by one. And it hurts. They might not have died. But they’re still gone and no one ever asks if I’m alright with it. Changing partners quicker than changing underwear. Despite how I felt about each one of them, I miss them all. There are times when I felt like I was cursed or something. I just want a partner to stick this time. But I’m scared.” Sylvie confessed to Kelly.

“You know whose one person that won’t leave or abandon you?” Severide asked as Brett looked over, waiting for his answer, thinking it’ll end with a pun or a joke, something to lighten the mood somehow.

“Me.” It was an answer Brett didn’t expect him to say. She knew he truly meant it by the look in his eyes, the look of pure honesty. “Look, Brett, I know I haven’t been there for you most of the time and I’m really sorry about that. But I mean it. I’m not going to leave 51, at least not for a very long time, and I know I’m not your partner on ambo but if you need someone, just to sit with, have a drink with, anything really, I’m here. If you want, I’ll look after you, like a big brother. I don’t mind.”

There was something in the way he spoke that held so much maturity and honesty that Brett became speechless. She felt so touched. Sure, she had Cruz, but with him being married now, she is trying not to burden him with too much of her annoying thoughts and feelings. Also, with her feelings for Casey she’s still trying to figure out, there are things that she can’t talk to him about yet.

So, in reply to his sweet gesture, Brett nodded her head and smiled softly, as Severide put his hand in hers.

“Thank you, Kelly.”

“Don’t mention it.” 

Just as he said that, a blinding light appeared.

“Oh, that’s my buddy, he’ll just tow your car, work on it tomorrow and hopefully it’ll be done for after shift.”

“Oh, that’s quick. But wait, how am I going to get to work?” 

“Your new big brother will give you a lift.”

“Severide, you’ve already done so much for me already-“ 

“Brett, stop. It’s done.”

“You’re the best. You know that?” 

“Yes, actually, I do.” Severide cockily answered as Brett burst out laughing, playfully hitting him as he made his way out of the car to meet his friend.

He’s glad he’d cleared the air. 6 years late but glad nonetheless. He really believes he can have an amazing friendship with Brett as they are both polar opposites but could work really well together. Plus, he missed having a little sister to look after, with Katie and Dawson gone, he believes that his bod with Brett could be something in which they both need.


End file.
